Recently, semiconductor light sources such as high-luminance laser diodes (LDs) and light-emitting didoes (LEDs) are used for a vehicular lamp. By using high-luminance light sources, it is possible to form a light distribution pattern that may enhance visibility and hence safety.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are views illustrating an example of a light distribution pattern using a high-luminance light source. It becomes possible to brighten a local area 700 at a distant location using a beam with a high directivity such as a laser. Visibility may be improved by irradiating a distance irradiation region 700 (referred to as a distance illumination high beam or an additional high beam) in addition to an illumination region 702 of the low beam and an illumination region 704 of the high beam during high speed traveling.
FIG. 1B is a view illustrating another example of a light distribution pattern using a high-luminance light source. By using a high-luminance light source, it becomes possible to draw figure information 712 such as a shape or a character on a road surface 710 at an illuminance higher than that of the illumination region 702 of the low beam (road surface marking). The figure information 712 may indicate the position of a walker 720 for the purpose of drawing attention to a driver, and may also inform the walker 720 of the approach of the vehicle. In addition, the figure information 712 may be used to trace a line that the vehicle has to travel, or to indicate the traveling direction at an intersection or a branch path based on navigation information. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-233305 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-058370.